There are many existing grinders that are used in the construction and floor coating industries. There are large grinders specifically designed to grind large areas. These large grinders enable operators to stand during operation. However, due to the configuration of the abrading discs, there is typically an area of the surface near walls or other obstacles that must remain un-ground by large grinders. Operators mainly use two methods for grinding areas that are unreachable with larger grinders. Operators may use handheld grinders that can grind up to the walls. However, these hand-held grinders are typically operated while on hands and knees, which results in operator fatigue and decreased productivity yet provides a significant amount of control. For example, a handheld grinder can be tilted when needed to grind sloped concrete around a drain or to grind out an occasional low spot found along a wall. Also with handheld grinders, an operator can use their body weight to apply pressure to the abrading disc.
A second method for grinding areas that are unreachable with larger grinders is to use a grinder carriage that is operated from behind and can be fitted with a small grinder that can be oriented to grind up against the wall. This method addresses some of the fatigue issue of handheld grinders; however, these grinder carriages typically cannot be adjusted for height. Also, it is not easy for the operator to adjust the angle of the grinder if the operator wishes to grind sloped concrete, for example, without limitation, around a drain or to grind out an occasional low spot found along a wall. Grinder carriages provide some methods for adjusting the angle of the abrading disc and the orientation of the grinding in relation to a wall, however, with these methods the operator must stop grinding to configure the grinder, which decreases productivity. Grinder carriages do not match the versatility one can obtain by using a handheld grinding apparatus due to the fact that the operator stands behind the grinder and has no means to adjust the angle of the grinder without stopping operation. In some instances the operator may need to provide added weight to the grinder to effectively grind areas, and with existing grinder carriages, it is difficult for operators to add weight to the grinding surface. Typically, the operator must add weights to the grinder carriage if possible. Furthermore, when an operator hits uneven concrete with an existing grinder carriage, the grinder is difficult to control unless the operator is standing or kneeling right next to the grinder. Also, currently known grinder caddies have high pivot points for the floating head. A high pivot point makes it difficult for an operator to reach under obstacles such as, but not limited to, cabinets, sinks, shelves, etc.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques for providing a grinder that may be used in tight areas such as, but not limited to, next to walls or under obstacles that reduces fatigue of the operator and provides a significant amount of control.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.